Harry Potter and the Boy Who Wouldn't Grow Up
by MixedUpAgain
Summary: One shot. Crossover between Harry Potter and J.M.Barrie's Peter Pan. After the war between good and evil.


**_Harry Potter and the Boy who wouldn't grow up_**

**December Seventeen, Two-Thousand and four**

_Disclaimer: _I do not own Harry Potter or the play Peter Pan. Please don't take any of the text from my fanfics or else. I only own the plot of this fanfic.

:::::_Author's Note: _Thanks for reading and reviewing Crossover between Harry Potter and Peter Pan, one-shot

* * *

With a flick of his wand and slash of his sword, he had finally stopped the war. The war that lasted for two years was over and he was free. Harry Potter, also known as The Boy who lived, had just defeated one of the most powerful dark wizards of his time was left standing by himself. 

He stood there, all bloodied and cut up everywhere, leaning onto the sword of Gryffindor as a staff, taking in his surroundings. Bodies of both human and various creatures lay scattered around him and his hated enemy, Voldemort. So many people have died because of this war and all of them were irreplaceable, both the good and the bad.

It seemed like hours have passed by until he heard a noise, when it was only minutes that passed by. As he stumbled passed the bodies, his body just followed towards the noise, he finally realized that it was cheering. People were actually cheering. It was not shouts of anger or sadness; it was the shouts of the relieved and happy witches and wizards. It was something that he and everyone have not heard in the past two years.

"There he is now!" someone cried out.

"Harry Potter thank you!" "Harry Potter has saved us!" "Our savior!" more people cheered for him and shook his hand, patted his back, ruffle his hair, or take a piece of his clothing with them.

Harry started to sway on one side dangerously. He felt his movements go sluggish and it was getting harder to breathe and move his body. His eyes rolled back inside his head and he collapsed. He was too tired to get up, and the sword laid next to him. He thought he heard a few people scream, they probably thought he died.

"Someone get a mediwitch!"

Harry felt himself being levitated and was being directed somewhere. Harry opened his eyes slowly and looked at the ground. He thought he saw a shadow, the shadow of a boy flying above him. It didn't look like there was a broom or wings on him, but Harry knew better.

"Peter," Harry said smiling before the world around him grew dark and distant.

* * *

**A Year Before**

_::Gryffindor Common Room::_

:::Harry Potter's Sixth Year:::

* * *

There was only one lonely boy in front of the fireplace as the snow fell lightly on the ground outside. Harry Potter was sitting in front of the roaring fire, just staring as the flames licked the top of the fireplace. He sighed; he remembered when Sirius had put himself at risk, just so that he could talk to Harry. 

If only things were different. He wished they were. His parents, Sirius Black, Cedric Diggory, and many more people would still be alive if it weren't for Voldemort. Harry blamed both himself and Voldemort for all those deaths, deaths that he could of prevented long ago. He also wouldn't have to act all grown up about it, in his heart he didn't really want to destroy anyone's life, or to extinguish the fire inside of them. If Harry could he would be happy, he might even act like the Weasley twins, but he can't and he wasn't brought up like that.

He had to save the world from Voldemort. That was his task, not fooling around, but to save everyone from Voldemort and his reign of terror. It could have been Neville Longbottom, and Voldemort chose Harry.

At the corner of his eye, Harry saw movement. He carefully got out his wand and whirled around to face whoever was there. He was hanging around Moody for far too long because there was no one there, no one that he can see. Harry swallowed, his heart was beating against his rib cage, and he could actually hear the blood running through his veins. He adjusted his wand in his sweaty hand and he gulped. He hoped that Voldemort hadn't sent someone in to kill him now, but the prophecy said that they would have to face each other, not have someone else do it.

Thoughts popped in his head. _Are they wearing an invisibility cloak? Maybe it's an invisibility potion. I hope they won't torture me. Oh come on it's been ten fricken minutes where is the bloke…Well it's been nice knowing me, not really._

Harry search around until he saw a boy. He was shivering slightly from where he sat on the floor or was he crying.

"Who are you?" Harry asked the boy, he was still on edge.

"Who are you?" the boy mimicked him. The boy turned towards him. By the looks of it, he was about 11 or 12 years old. He had orange brown hair, brown eyes and he wore the strangest outfit that Harry has ever seen. The boy wore a green hat that looked like it was made of leaves, he wore no shoes so Harry saw how dirty the boy's feet were, he didn't wear a shirt and he only wore green pants, also made of leaves Harry assumed. When Harry looked into the boy's brown eyes, he noticed that he was crying.

"I asked you first," Harry said still pointing his wand at the boy.

"I asked second," the boy replied.

"Alright I give up. I'm Harry Potter and you are?" Harry said putting his wand back and giving the boy his hand to help him up.

"I'm Peter Pan," the boy said wiping away his tears.

"Why are you crying Peter?" Harry asked him. For some reason the name Peter Pan seemed familiar to Harry.

"I wasn't crying. I can't seem to find my faire, Tinker Bell. I saw her fly into your window. Did you happen to see her sir?" Peter asked him.

"Sir? I don't think I'm that old to be called a 'sir'. Just call me Harry," Harry said chuckling a bit. "Sorry no, I didn't see her, but I'll help you find her."

"You will? Thank you," Peter said. He got up and stood next to Harry.

"What does she look like, this faire of yours?" Harry asked him.

"Well far off into the distant she just looks like a small ball of light. Just watch out for her faire dust," Peter warned him as they spread out and searched the room. Harry couldn't help but notice that Peter, himself was sort of giving off a golden glow in the dark.

Harry checked the shelf above the fireplace when all of a sudden something golden flew at him and tripped him. Harry gave a small 'oomph' as he fell on his arse.

"Tink! There you are!" Peter exclaimed as the faire flew towards him, leaving a small golden trail behind her. Peter seemed to of forgotten about Harry, but he didn't mind. Harry was glad that Peter and Tink, is what he thought he heard Peter called the faire, were reunited.

Harry looked closer and saw that Tink was indeed a girl. She was wearing a skeleton leaf, like a gown. Her hair was a golden brown, tied back.

"Oh Tink, me and Harry have been searching for you everywhere here in this room. Why'd you run off like that? Harry? He's the boy that helped me find you," Peter said.

When Tink spoke, it sounded more like little bells. Harry guessed it was the faire language.

"Wow? Really now? Wait what do you mean that Harry isn't a boy? Of course he is. Oh you mean that he's a grown up? I don't buy that Tink, he really is a boy, in heart and spirit and that's good enough for me," Peter arguing with Tink.

Harry watched them with interest. He wished he knew what Tink was saying to Peter, but from what Peter was saying gave him some clues.

"Are you guys hungry or thirsty?" Harry asked.

"Nah we're fine. Well we must be off now, it was nice meeting you Harry and thanks for helping me find Tinker Bell," Peter said.

"Where are you going?" Harry asked. Now that he thought about it, he didn't actually see anyone come in through the door and it was too cold to be out there without a shirt.

""Second to the right and then straight on till morning," Peter said, but when he saw the confusion on Harry's face, he added, "back to Neverland," Peter said. He started to float above the air.

"Neverland? It sounds familiar, but where is it exactly?"

Peter told Harry about Neverland. When he finished Harry asked, "Is that what it's really like there in Neverland?"

"Hopefully someday I'll take you there," Peter said smiling. Then he jumped out the window.

Scared, Harry looked out the window and saw nothing fall down into the snow, nor were there any imprints on the snow. He didn't see Peter carrying a broom with him, but he did see a faint golden trail in the air.

For the next few months, Peter and Tink came by Harry's window from Gryfinndor Tower. Whenever they were there, Harry got out of the slump that he was in and was happy, until they had to leave again. All three of them were always looking foreword to seeing each other.

Harry told Peter and Tink about his life and all the awesome things about the wizarding world, especially about quidditch. Boys and their quidditch. And in return of Harry's story of his life, Peter would tell Harry about Neverland, his adventures, Wendy, and Captain Hook.

Harry taught Peter how to play quidditch, but the boy couldn't seem to get the gist of it. Peter tried teaching Harry how to fly, but the older of the two seemed to be weighed down with too much bad memories. They even tried faire dust, but even with that you'll need happy memories.

Before the summer of the war started, Peter visited Harry one last time. As usual, Harry would be up watching the embers in the fireplace fade away lost in memories and thoughts until Peter and Tink would show up.

As usual they got into a conversation until Peter asked Harry something.

"Harry what's it like to grow up?" Peter asked him floating nearby.

"I wouldn't really know. If I look back and think about today, I could see how I've changed, but you just get use to the changes. Well almost everyone," Harry sighed. "I wouldn't mind being an auror you know, it sounds like another adventure. Catching the bad guys in the act and giving them justice. I might even get to go to foreign lands. I just don't know if I would survive this battle. If I don't promise me something." Harry looked at Peter.

Peter looked back into Harry's jaded green eyes. "Don't worry Harry. You'll make it. I'll find away so that you won't ever die," Peter said.

"Peter you just can't call me back by screaming out my name or clapping, I'm not a faire. But promise me this, if I fall at the hands of Voldemort, promise me you won't forget me," Harry said seriously.

"I never forgot Wendy now did I?" Peter asked Harry.

Harry smirked, "No I suppose you didn't."

And that was the last serious conversation before the war. The whole summer, Harry waited for Peter to find him either at Private Drive, at the Weasley's, or at Grimmauld Place. He never came.

* * *

**Present**

_one week after the war has ended_

::hospital ward::

* * *

Harry woke in a world full of white. At first he thought he died, but then noticed that he was in a hospital room because of the anti-bacterial spray odor in all hospitals.

He turned his head and saw that about two of the walls were full of gifts, flowers, balloons, candy, cards, and other miscellaneous items. He looked on the other side of the room and there was a window. Harry noticed two things. One it was dark and two the window was closed.

Harry painfully made his way to the window. He tried to open the latch that closed the window, but he was feeling too weak to open it at the moment. He leaned against it thought he saw a trail of gold dust in front of the window. Harry suddenly started to lift the window open and he felt someone from the outside open it.

A second later, he felt it give way and the window opened. His breath caught in his throat, he felt even freer. He felt the wind play in his hair and sweep across his face. He closed his eyes. For a moment, he thought he felt the bush of butterfly like wings beat against his cheek, but when he opened his eyes, he saw no one but a faint golden trail in the air.

"Harry…Just forget them Harry. Forget them all. Come with me where you'll never, never have to worry about grown up things again…" Peter said softly behind him.

"Never is an awfully long time…"Harry said smiling sadly.

* * *

_And that's all for this fanfic. Just to clear up something, this was not a slash fanfic, even though it may sound like one, it's not. I hoped you enjoyed reading this. Happy holidays._


End file.
